vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
|-|Base= |-|Magatama Manifestation= Summary Susanoo (スサノオ Susanoō) was one of the new members of Night Raid that Najenda brought back from the Revolutionary Army HQ. He was an adept fighter and quite resilient to damage due to his status as a humanoid Teigu. He also served as Night Raid's housekeeper and aided Akame in Night Raid's daily chores as well as training with Tatsumi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Speed of Lightning: Susanoo Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old. Classification: Humanoid Teigu, Assassin, Member of Night Raid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Weapon Master, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Battle-Precognition, Regeneration (High-Mid), Attack Reflection, Adept at finding weaknesses in his opponent, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8 on his core), and High Resistance to Poison (As a biological teigu, Susanoo cannot be affected by poison gases that can incapacitate even Akame) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Superior to Incursio Tatsumi and should be superior to Akame, and Leone, being a Teigu meant for combat, this should put him above the likes of Koro as well) | Small City level+ (Effortlessly destroyed Kurome's Death Tagool in this form, fought with a casual Esdeath. Should be on par with the likes of Budo in this state) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Akame and Bulat) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can fight against Esdeath) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level (More durable than base Incursio, and Koro) | Small City level+ (Should be capable of withstanding his own attacks) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Wolf Fang Mace Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and proficient battle combatant. Adept at cooking and housekeeping. Weakness: If his core is destroyed, he will not be able to regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Susanoo was a biological Teigu, and the first one shown in the form of a human. Because of his nature as a Teigu, he is able to regenerate injuries as long as his core is not destroyed. He also seems to be immune to poisons and toxins that would kill ordinary warriors. He wields a stave-like weapon with blades protruding from it and is extremely proficient in battle. Magatama Manifestation (禍魂顕現 Magatama Kengen, literally translated as "Evil Soul Manifestation"): Susanoo absorbs his user's life energy into the magatama on his chest to access a more powerful, armored form. While under the effects of Magatama Manifestation, his hair whitens, his horns turn black, and a disk appears on his back. His user will die after commanding him to use this move three times. He has several different abilities that only become usable in conjunction with his trump card. *'Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡 Yata no Kagami, literally translated as "Eight Mirror"):' Susanoo uses the floating disk on his back to create a mirror which can reflect any kind of projectiles. *'Ame no Murakumo (天叢雲剣 Ame no Murakumo, literally meaning "Clouds of Heaven"):' Susanoo generates a very long transparent sword from energy stored in the magatama. The sword has immense power, being capable of cutting Esdeath's multiple layered ice wall with ease. *'Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊勾玉 Yasakani no Magatama, literally translated as "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel"):' Susanoo temporarily increases his speed and physical strength. Key: Base | Magatama Manifestation Note: Not to be confused with the Uchiha clan's ability to summon a guardian deity with both Mangekyō Sharingan to aid them in battle and outside of battle and Susanoomon, a high-level Digimon. Gallery Suu-gif1.gif Suu-gif2.gif Suu-gif3.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7